In The End
by Crystal Eiko
Summary: A Sonf fic to In The End By Linkin Park


In The End Cassandra looked dizzy and weak on her blade in the dish barly standing on her feet. The match with Rick was harder than she had throught. She had cuts, wounds, and scars everywhere on her body and she was so weak beacuse she was losing much blood. "Cassi stop the match..please stop!" Cried her team behind her but she didn't listen to them she was going to win this even if she was going to die. For her it was like the time had stopped and it's only was her and Rick.  
  
[It starts with] One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To explain in due time.  
  
"Prepare to feel my power!" Yelled Rick and his blade flew up in the air and smashed hard into Wild. "AHH!!" Yelled in pain Cass when new pain shot through her body. "Cassandra!" yelled Syonara to her with teary eyes and fear but Cass didn't even bother to looked at her. /Stand on you feet Cass you must win this!/ she trought, it was like the time stopped and she locked eyes with Rick who smirked.  
  
All I know, time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away.  
  
She felt her fury grow and shouted with all her might "WILD QUAKE CRUSHER ATTACK!!" Her blade flew against Rick's and created a large crack on the dish after her blade. "Rick laughed "You still want to fight?....give it up you can never beat me" None of them didn't even bother to look at their team or their friends it was only them and the match. The time walked and the match didn't end.  
  
It's so unreal, didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on but didn't even know Wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
"Cassandra....sis" Murmured Kai while he holded back tears. His little sister was out there bleeding to death and he couldn't do anything....just hope she will be safe and win this. "Now we end this Dracot ultimate wind blade dance!" Shouted Rick and a dragon rised from his blade. A gigant storm appered from his blade and shot towards Cassandra and Wild. Wild neighted in fury and rushed towards Cass and protected her. "Wild!...WILD NOO!" Yelled Cassi desperate and looked at the hurt wounded horse bit beast. "Foolish beast!" Shouted Rick.  
  
I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter  
  
"Noo....Wild..." Cass murmured and hugged the bit beast's neck. /Mistress we must fight and...win this!/ Neighted Wild weakly. /Yes now it we must show what we are going for....Wild we must do it....As you say Mistress...we must/  
  
One thing, I don't know why Doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard  
  
"WILD Earth Quake attack!" Shouted Cass without warning and Wild rushed around in the dish and created a earth quake. "What a hell?!" yelped Rick as he landed on his back on the platform when every thing shaked and moved. "Why you.....Dracot finish her NOW!"  
  
Despite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far  
  
I felt the pain again but standed on my feet. "I am not going to lose Rick you must now that even if i must sell my life for it!" Shouthed Cass in rage and her eyes got small.  
  
Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me in the end You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
"Now Wild...With one final blow...one final attack.!!"Cass shouted and tears fell down from her eyes like rivers of crystals.  
  
I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter  
  
All her team mates was crying even Sarah. "Cass no..don't" murmured Dyland while she hoped she will be safe. "Cassi I know you will win!....be safe please" Begged Jenna and sobbed. "Cassandra....I know you win...I know that you are my friend I know you will win" Syon said quietly and two rivers of tears made their way down her cheeks."Cassandra I don't matter if you win or not just be safe.." Demeter said pleadingly. "Cassandra...." Said Sarah quietly so no one could hear her.  
  
I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know  
  
/We all trust you Cass all....even the others...Kai...Max....Majestics..BEGA..all of us we trust you now and Wild/ Sarah Throught and looked up on Cassi who as difficult standing on her feet up on the platform.  
  
/Wild I trust you.....and I hope the others trust in us now....You don't need to wonder all of them when I said all I mean all...trust us now and hopes us the best/ Said Wild softly to her with made her hope and courage rise.  
  
I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know  
  
"Wild totally Earth Destroyer ATTACK!!!" Shouted Cass in fury and she was filled with hope and trust from her friends. Wild started to glow and she glowed pure white. Cass closed her eyes and felt her energy begin drained everything went blurry but she stand on her feet. Then a huge explosion appered and no one couldn't see a single thing. When the dust and smoke was gone Rick's blade was no where to see and Wild spinned as ever. "And the winner is Cassandra from The Spinner Chicks!!!!!!" shouted DJ. /We won....Wild.......We-/ Cassandra cut her self from her throughts and fell backwards down the stairs hardly and painfully and crashed on the cold floor and blood was on the platform, the steps on the stairs and on the floor and all gasped. Wild shot out from the dish and fell besides Cassandra a few secons and then it explode to pieces of Wild fell on the floor...she was destroyen! "CASSANDRA!" Her team shouted cryin' they ran to her. "Cass...Cassi wake up!" Said Syon as she fell on her knees beside her and held up her carefully. A small and weak smile escaped Cassandra's lips and and so did this words "I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter"  
  
And then she passed out. Syon shaked and her tears never stopped, Dyla cursed quietly and cried, Jenna sobbed, Demi was cryin' and Sarah no one could see it but she was also cryin' "In The End..." Sarah said and everyone looked at Cassandra cryin' even more.  
  
av  
Sofie Johansson 


End file.
